In the Library
by Adrastia
Summary: Reeve is relaxing in the Shinra library when he hears a noise and a familiar voice. It's Elena and she's upset over Reno's teasing. Reeve makes her feel better and takes a chance by telling her how he feels. Heheh... I like the ending. Sweet ReevexElena


_Notes_

A little fic about Reeve and Elena. I think this pairing is cute and there isn't enough of it around. Elena is in the library trying to find a book that will make her look smart in front of Reno. Kind of silly but Elena also recognizes that it is and it prevents it from becoming too much of a dumb plot device. I think she was just desperate to get him to leave her alone. See, Reno's teasing her with dumb blonde jokes. That red headed jackass. Reeve notices her and cheers her up and stuff.

I think it's a cute fic that isn't really sappy. I was reserved enough not to make it naughty. I hope you like it and if you are a ReevexElena fan that it's up to par for you.

Title was a rush job because the poor fic remained untitled until now.

**In the Library**

**Reeve was in the library's urban planning section. He was thumbing through some of Juno's old journal articles. It wasn't that Reeve was looking for useful information, he simply found it relaxing. It was quiet in the library. No one scrutinized or criticized him here. He didn't have to hear Scarlet's shrill shriek or Heidegger's equally annoying bellowing. They never visited the library.**

**Reeve was deeply engulfed in an article when he was startled by the sound of a heavy book hitting the floor. He looked over in the direction of the sound and saw a petite female form bending over to pick up what she had dropped. The view made Reeve blush.**

**"Dammit...," The female voice mumbled. "This stupid book must weigh ten pounds."**

**Reeve stifled an amused laugh. The voice sounded so cute that he couldn't help it. It was also very familiar. When the young woman turned around, book in hand, Reeve made the connection. "Elena?"**

**"Huh? Oh!" Elena cried. "I didn't think anyone else was in here."**

**"Either did I," Reeve answered. "What are you doing in the library?"**

**"What? You think blondes are too dumb to read?" She blurted out angrily.**

**"No! I didn't say that at all!" Reeve answered, alarmed. He was a little upset. Elena was a recent addition to the Turks and he barely knew her. He didn't want her thinking the wrong things about him. Especially since he had found himself rather interested in her.**

**"I'm... Sorry.," Elena said. "I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm just sick of Reno's dumb blonde jokes."**

**"I see," Reeve said. "Well, no wonder you're upset. No one likes to be teased."**

**"He won't stop!" Elena said in an annoyed voice. "It's been wall to wall dumb blonde jokes for three solid days."**

**"He'll get tired of it, Elena." Reeve assured. "Just bear with him for now. He's just doing it because you're new. He's testing your mettle. Don't be too offended by what he says because he doesn't mean any real harm. There are all kinds of jokes you know. Jokes about red heads, jokes about bald men... There are probably even jokes about men with beards," Reeve added, smiling as he stroked the hair on his chin. **

**Elena laughed soflty. "Thanks for making me feel better."**

**"Of course," Reeve answered, blushing slightly. "No problem Elena."**

**"In case you haven't guessed I came down here to get away from Reno. I figured a library was the last place he'd want to go."**

**"Needed to cool down, huh?"**

**Elena nodded. "Yeah. And to get this book."**

**Reeve leaned forward slightly to glance at the title on the imposingly large textbook that Elena was holding. "Advanced Applications in Neuroscience," he read aloud. "Running errands for Hojo?"**

**"No. It's for me."**

**Reeve wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to offend her in case of the off chance that she was actually interested in neuroscience. He decided to respond with neutrality. Or at least his best version of it. "I was never good at brain surgery," he laughed.**

**"Me either, actually," Elena answered. **

**"Then why are you lugging it around? It looks like it weighs a ton. It doesn't look like much of a page turner either."**

**"Well," Elena began. "I kinda thought that if I had this book on my desk maybe Reno would shut up already. You know, like he'd think I was smart. Sounds dumb, huh?"**

**Reeve shook his head. "Don't say that about yourself. If you think something might help it's always worth a try."**

**"You really think so?"**

**"Yes. I do," Reeve replied. "But maybe lugging this ridiculous thing around isn't so good for your back."**

**"Probably not," Elena agreed, laughing.**

**"Why don't you let me take that from you?" Reeve offered. The kindness in his voice made Elena smile. She handed over the book.**

**"This thing really is heavy," Reeve commented as he put it back on the science department's shelf. "You could get a hernia carrying that."**

**Elena was still smiling at him. Reeve smiled back. He felt warm inside just looking at her and felt that he had to say something. "Elena...," He began, somewhat nervous. "You look... very pretty."**

**Elena blushed. "Th-thank you!"**

**Reeve reached out his hand to touch Elena's face. "Very pretty...," he said sweetly. "I really like you, Elena."**

**When Elena placed her hand on his, Reeve feared he was being too forward. But instead of pushing him away, she held his hand to her cheek. "I like you too..."**

**Reeve's heart was pounding in his chest. He leaned forward, still cupping her face with his hand. Elena let go to put her arms around him as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.**

**Reno stepped out of the elevator. He hated the library. It wasn't his scene. He couldn't fathom how people could spend hours reading these boring company research materials, reports, technical manuals and scientific textbooks. If Reno had to read something it might as well be a dirty magazine. Atleast they were worth looking at.**

**He had felt bad about some of the blonde jokes he had told Elena. Some had been quite dirty and he had obviously hurt her. Reno had only intended to push her buttons a little. But when she fled from him he felt bad. Also, Rude and Tseng were getting annoyed with him as well so maybe enough was enough.**

**Reno had asked around and found out that Elena had come to, of all places, the library. And probably just to get away from him too.**

**Reno opened the library door, ready to make a peace offering and apologize. He heard a noise near the science department's section, like some sort of soft cry. "Elena? That you?"**

**Reno walked down past rows of books. Was Elena down here sobbing? he hoped not.**

**When Reno got to the source of the sound his eyes widened in shock. There was Reeve... And he was making out with Elena. Reno silently crept away and made towards the elevator. Once inside he breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he hadn't been caught.**

**"Who would have thought," Reno said to himself inside of the elevator. "Reeve and Elena."**

**Reno smiled to himself and laughed. "Heheh... This would be so great. How can I resist not teasing her about this?"**

**But he had promised himself that he'd apologize. "What to do, what to do..."**

**How could he possibly resist?!**

**Fin**


End file.
